Akira Kazue
Akira Kazue''(明 一恵, Kazue Akira)''is a shinobi of Konoha and a member of Team 7. Her dream is one day to defeat her first sensei, Mito Gai, in a taijutsu fight. Background Akira was born a mere eight months before the Kyuubi Attack, and became an orphan at birth. Her mother, Kazue Ume, died in childbirth, while her father, Kazue Junon, was a civilian doctor killed some months earlier when an Iwa infiltrator committed suicide by blowing himself up rather than be captured. She grows up in Konoha's sole orphanage, under the care of the stern but matronly Madame Shigemi, and for the most part keeps to herself, preferring to read or watch shinobi fight at the training grounds. On her seventh birthday, she runs into Mito Gai while attempting to copy some of the taijutsu techniques she has seen, and he decides to test her dedication by offering to train her - on the condition that she attends the Academy the following year. Akira agrees, and soon becomes enamored with achieving the strength and grace of a true taijutsu master. A young Rock Lee, who catches her training by herself one day, makes fun of her for wanting to learn taijutsu over ninjutsu, to which Akira replies with a challenge - when they are both genin, they will spar, Lee with his ninjutsu, and Akira with taijutsu alone, and they will see who is stronger. Four years later, having not exchanged more than passing words and reminders of their upcoming battle since, Akira overhears Lee practicing - and failing to perform - the basic ninjutsu that every Academy student learns. She confronts him, and discovers that because of his disability, Lee will never be able to perform ninjutsu, and thus their much awaited battle is no longer a possibility. Undaunted, she decides that if Lee cannot fight her with ninjutsu or genjutsu, he will simply have to do so with taijutsu. In order to make the fight a fair one, she offers to help him improve his taijutsu technique and resolves postpones their match until they are on an equal level. The next day, Yamanaka Ino, also having overheard their conversation, asks Akira to give her some tips on taijutsu so that she can impress "Sasuke-kun" with her abilities, to which Akira scathingly replies that she will not help Ino unless the other girl wishes to improve for her own sake. After Akira defeats Sasuke in a class spar, Ino again approaches her, having thought on Akira's words and remembered the true reason she decided to become a shinobi in the first place. Akira, though doubtful of Ino's resolve, agrees to train with her, and the two eventually strike up a tentative friendship. When the end of their last year at the Academy rolls around, Akira graduates at the top of the class, much to the frustration of Sasuke and Akira's own bemused happiness. To their mutual dismay, Akira and Sasuke are placed on the same genin team, along with the class idiot, Uzumaki Naruto. Personality Akira is generally a very straightforward person. She likes to approach problems head on and get to the solution by the simplest, most logical route, which is evident in both her career as a shinobi and her personal life. She appreciates the simple things in life, and does her best to maintain an optimistic and calm attitude no matter the circumstance. While she often becomes irritated when others complain about work or complicate a situation needlessly, she generally keeps her opinions her to herself and tries to keep the peace between her hot-tempered team mates. When upset, Akira usually sequesters herself away with a book until she feels calm again. While her teammates like to argue and fight, Akira prefers to simply go about life without conflict or drama. Appearance Akira is quite tall and lanky for a girl, with a somewhat androgynous face, high cheekbones and nose, and long, bony fingers. Her hair is, thanks to her mother's genes, a dark purple color, and tends to stick out in every direction if cut short. To avoid it falling in her eyes during a fight, she keeps it in a short ponytail - even when off duty, as she is convinced that her hair makes her sneeze. Her eyes are grey like her father's. As a genin, Akira wears dark grey tracksuit pants and plain V-neck t-shirts in various shades of green, yellow, blue and grey, wearing her hitai-ate as a headband to hold her fringe back. When she is promoted to chunin after the exams and the events of the Sound-Sand Invasion, she opts to wear the standard chunin vest over a grey 3/4 sleeve t-shirt and her usual grey pants. Later, while working part-time in the hospital, she wears a white doctor's coat over the top with the sleeves rolled up. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia While Akira becomes proficient with most weapons through her acquaintance with Tenten, she utterly fails at using senbon, which is something of a running joke among her friends and peers. Part of the reason that Akira was not enamored with Sasuke like the majority of the other girls in her class was that she had once harbored a crush on Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and was devastated when he disappeared after the Uchiha Massacre, believing him dead. Her mother's maiden name was Uzuki, meaning that Akira is related to ANBU member Uzuki Yuugao, though neither of them are aware of this fact until Akira herself is recruited into ANBU. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT